Demon slayer - The Cursed Thor (XDreamerMS)
by Infernodragon0
Summary: A young Demon Slayer, Dark, found his long lost brother, which is his most envied hero, and he falls into another dimension and gets stuck in it, named XDreamer's Island, he gets to see the world controlled by the White Lady and The Clone which then tries to clone Dark and Hilla (Dark's mom) to take over Edelstein and the rest of the Maple World. You can skip to chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1-4

A written story based on the custom character class by XDreamerMS Resurrected (Private server): Thor

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory or any of its characters and whatever!

It's been a long time since my first story (which was meant to be a structure..), so here's a new and improved story thanks to some reviews!

**Demon slayer - The Cursed Thor**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 1: The realization**

* * *

A young Demon Slayer named Dark was found pacing around in his city - the City of Edelstein, it was a beautiful Friday afternoon after school... Not really. There were darkened clouds beside the city that blocked out the sunlight, far worser than what the sky was showing just a few days ago. He was thinking about something, something that he dreamt of the last few nights... Being a Demon with "Abnormal powers", he started to question himself about his true identity, was he really a Demon Slayer?

BOOM! The bright Lightning struck a tree that fell down and killed some random citizens.

Out of the blue, he shouted out: "OH NO!", while thinking if his long gone father was really "it". He spread his small wings and started to speed off, towards his house.

"Mom? Mom! I have something to ask you about!" Yelled little Dark to a quiet and silent house, filled with the aroma of his favorite thing that he had eaten since young - along with a side drink, pancakes filled with horrifying insects and stuff, and the drink called "Ribena"...

No one was to be seen at home, only a piece of ripped paper sticked between the plate and the dining table.

He walked towards it and picked it up..

"To my dearest little Demon Slayer, Dark:

As you can see of the upcoming black thunder storm, the one that has taken over the skies of Edelstein.. I, as your mother, have failed to tell you something very important... That would change your thinking of the storms around.. I cannot be with you anymore, the city needs all the heroes it can get to protect it, you need to go very far away from here and go as low as possible.. What I want to tell you is that, your father, is ..." Reads the ripped paper.

The little Demon Slayer was confused, and also angry, but scared.. He did not know if he is even angry or sad, he flew straight out of the house with tears dripping from his eyes.. He forgets to open the door and indeed, the door was never to be seen again.

"What do I need to do..? Why do I feel this way? Am I really... Not a proper Demon Slayer? Am I... Cursed?" Thought Dark as he walked as fast as he could, not seeing where he is walking towards.

BAM!... A thunder strike hits Dark as soon as he looked up to the sky.

"ARGHHH!" Screamed Dark as he fell flat on the floor face down.

When he began looking up again, the floors around him started to glow blue with lightning... He feels that he became stronger and he had a blue lighty aura surrounding him. He feels.. Charged with energy.

"Oww.. My head" as he looked around, everything seems blurred. He shook his head around and felt sick. The kind of sickness that makes you feel like floating away, not a kind of sickness you would feel everyday.

As soon as he felt okay, he quickly headed the direction towards ground for safety, while thinking about his mom.

He tripped on a metal rod kind of thing, and that metal rod got filled with electricity.

"Wha..? What's going on!" Exclaimed the confused Demon Slayer.

Feeling curious, he went to grab the rod, with cautious.

He held the rod up and jolted abit, making the rod shoot out lightning to a tree nearby.

Now he was even more confused about himself, and started to do some testing.. He held the rod up towards the sky and waited for another lightning strike. He squeezed his eyes and shivered

PSSSSSHHH! A stronger thunder strike that is all focused on the rod shot it with tremendous power, making the little Demon Slayer feel "recoiled".

He was surprised he did not die of that much voltage being transferred into his body by the rod, he aimed the rod and.. KABOOM! Roasted chickens everywhere..

He now knows that he is not fully a Demon Slayer, he teared as his dreams of being the ultimate Demon Slayer fades away slowly.. He walked slowly through the lightning storm and felt alone. Where has every body gone to?

His mind drifted away while he was slowly going towards his destination.

"LOOK OUT! Duck!"...

Dark took it as an insult as he was called names, but not "duck" before..

He shouted back to the skies: "You are evil! You will get struck by lightning and die!"

Not knowing that it was a warning, he got hit by a huge tree that threw him upwards, towards a tower. He felt dizzy, and all he could see was a blur - a person that seems to be holding a stone.. Or what he could see was a stone..

"What are you doing... No!" Cried Dark as he was hit by a hard stone thing, flew all the way down to the ground as he tried to use his wings.

He crashed into the ground with a roll that soften the fall.

After getting up and trying to get a grip on the floor, he found himself face to face with Zeus... The Lightning God.

Zeus held up his weapon and swung it towards Dark. Dark closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Fate?**

* * *

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and the grumbling of the lightning went even louder, Dark opened his eyes to see a Zeus being forced to the ground with a magnificent amount of dark force. He turned to see his favorite motivational hero that he always envied.

The one with the mask and a mace dashed towards Dark, taking him away from Zeus.

"I can't believe my eyes! OOOOOHHH! Are you the masked hero of Edelstein? My name is dark, and I read alot about you!" The excited Dark kept on blabbering non stop until the masked hero covered his mouth, pointing upwards.

Dark looked up.

He found a whirlpool in the skies (yes, a skywhirlpool) heading towards Edelstein. He looked at how beautiful it was and.. "The war has begun..." Interrupted the masked hero.

"Ahh! What war? Is it that the Gods want to perish the Demon Slayer race!?"

"No, he came here, for..."

Suddenly a huge tree flies across the whirlpool and towards them at lightning speed. The tree was then struck by lightning and begun to start flames around the tree.

The masked hero ran towards the tree and grabbed it, doing an upside down flip with the tree and threw it back to the skies. His gloves and part of his mask was burned.

Now he realizes that his hair is showing, he told Dark:

"I, am the one that they are chasing after, due to the fact that young Demon Slayers... Like you, wander around and do some funny stuff that made the gods angry! I had to protect you all and now my head got into the bounty list in heaven!" The masked hero reveals himself: The Demon Avenger

"Wow! The Demon Avenger! The ultimate Demon Slayer!" The very excited Dark jumped around in excitement, before noticing something behind them that is unfamiliar to his eyes..

"Holy cows? What the!"

Zeus used his lightning to charge up the Edelstein farm animals and sent them raging around Edelstein.

-XDreamerMS-

All the expert Demon Slayers had gathered together in a hall, with a sharp roof, which will combine their powers into one to make a protective barrier around Edelstein before going on.

The Mayor says: "The ones who are cowards shall not stay, as the spell will need major concentration and we cannot bear to have any mistakes, this shield will prevent any thing from coming in for at least a few weeks. Everyone at your positions!"

-Bing! Back to Dark-

"Alright little kid, see that sharp roofed hall? They are going to make a protective barrier that will not allow ANY thing to pass through, which means they can have enough time to think about what they can do to help me in this mission." The Demon Avenger said with stern eyes

"You with me or you gonna cower and hide in the barrier?"

"I am coming with you, there's no way I'm gonna miss out this much fun! By the way, what is your name?" Dark excitedly asked

"First, you can come with me, second, this is dangerous and you must follow everything I say, third, call me Spark"

Said spark, the Demon Avenger

Spark.. It sounds all so familiar to Dark, it rhymes with his name as well.

* * *

** Chapter 1 Part 3: The adventure awaits**

* * *

Looking up, the whirlpool has already changed into a wide blue portal, summoning Zeus's advisor... Without wings..

"AHHHHHH!" The flying advisor exclaimed

While they are looking at the advisor, the advisor closed his eyes and a light came out of his body. Continuous electricity flowing through the advisor's body caused flashes of light and blinding any one who looks at him. When he reached maximum velocity, his blue lightning filled body turned into a sharp bluish sphere that looked similar to Papalatus (did I spell it right?) sphere, but bigger. A few lightning sparks orbited around the sphere before it became a super fast rotating ball and it flew towards the hall.

"It is too fast! They won't have time to get the shield ready by then! Stay here little one! I am going to divert the.. Thing..." Said the confused Spark

It disappeared! Where have it gone to? Uh oh! It teleported above them and within seconds, something bad would happen, as like always with explosions.

"Right.. Just as I was saying.. Keep out Dark! This is gonna just kill me!" - Spark

As the ball of lightning came closer to Spark, he holds his hands up with something blue appearing on his hands.

Then: "IGNITE!"

Dark watched as Spark slowly absorbs the whole ball of electricity, then passing out, before that, he pushed out the absorbed energy and it created a bushfire beside them.

The bushfire rapidly spreads towards the two, and making Dark anxiously trying to wake Spark up.

"Hey! Ow! That's some zapping you did there! Now get up! We are going to get burned!"

The bushfire spreaded too quickly, surrounding them with no way to escape, except, up.

Dark looked back at his wings, he tried to carry Spark and flew off. But within seconds, he felt pain in his wings, making them fall into the flames.

Dark looked at the ground, and started to slap Spark until he was awake.

Spark looked around him and realized that he needed to fly.

PEW! Like a bullet, and... BANG.. They hit something hard and big.

"Woah! Wow! I can't believe my eyes! Is that the... The X key!..."

But something else caught his eyes after looking at the key, behind it was a ripped piece of paper, which looked like the other half of the paper from his dining table.

While reading it, he felt droplets forming in his eyes, no, he was not crying..

"the one and only Zeus, together, we combined our strength, hoping to make YOU a stronger warrior that will keep the peace between the Demon Slayers and the Lightning Academy.. You were supposed to be named Thor, but in the end, we broke up and had a fight because of a small argument, a minor one, therefore I named you Dark, and your brother, with a similar element of power to you, Spark, to differentiate between the both of you as you both had similar powers, but YOU, were the one first to be born with Dark powers, and Spark to be born with Lightning powers, if you and him could combine your efforts, that is, if you ever find Spark, to help create an alliance between the two races.

Love, your Mom, as well as Spark's"

Tears of joy? Tears of anger? Sadness?

"What's the matter?" Spark wiped the tears of Dark's face, giving him a smile.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 4: Mislead Revelations**

* * *

"Am I.. Really one of them too?" Dark said with a soft voice as he knelt to the ground in the open

"Dark? We have to get out of here! It's too dangerous! We can talk later, but for now, keep the key, follow me!" As Spark sees a "spaceship" floating down

They flew quickly to a shelter in a cave, when Dark sat down, on a pressure plate.. "Uhhh, I think I sat on something"

"Don't move!" Spark looked around and found themself in the Leviathan's cave

"ROAR! Who dares to enter my cave at this hour of the night!" The raging Leviathan roared across the cave that echoed around the beautiful crystals

"It's me! Spark! I am really sorry to wake you up. Dark here, has unknowingly sat on one of your pressure plates, is it safe for him to stand up?"

"Yeah sure, but what brings you here, Spark?" Asked Leviathan

Dark blew a sigh of relief and stood up.

"If you did not know, the outsides of Edelstein is being screwed big time by Zeus, and I think I might need your help finding an army to stop Zeus."

"No!" Dark interrupted

"Look at this!" Dark gave him the ripped piece of paper he found with the key

-The cave went silent for a moment-

Dark looked down at the ground, and then back to Spark a few moments later. He found him turning around with his head looking down.

Leviathan decided to break the silence as it was getting boring.

"Anyone wants hot chocolate? Tea? Coke? Coffee? Water?.."

-Still silent-

"Uh I guess that's a no then?" Leviathan awkwardly walking back to his room.

"If you need me I'll be up in my room to gather some information about the war!" Leviathan sped back into his room

"Spark?" Dark as soft as he was whenever he is scared or sad

"Dark.. We have to do this, are you with me? No army, only the both of us. We can do it together." Handing the piece of paper back to dark

Dark smiled while trying to hold back tears, he felt an urge to hug Spark as a brother now.

Spark held Dark's hand and walked out together away from the cave.

"The key.. It might lead us to something. Is there any thing written on it?" Spark, seemingly talking to himself

Dark did not hear it as he was thinking of something in his heart, deep down. He always wanted a brother, and he found one that was "cool" to him and it was his favorite hero!

"Uhhh... Dark?" Making Dark snap back into reality again

"Oh.. What was that again? Right, the key. Here, there's nothing written on it.. Although..." He took out the ripped piece of paper and looked at the back of it "There! I think I found a map thingy"

The map points to the heart of Edelstein, beneath their secret underground base, lies a door that will open up to a basement of thousand floors. They need to get to the bottom of the city to get it.

They thought about it as the Edelstein hall begun their spell and the barrier is 20% complete.

On the other hand inside Edelstein, the Resistance team decided to help them on the barrier building, defending them against any lightning Mages or stuff like that.

They walked towards Edelstein

"If the barrier completes before we can even go out of it, we will not be able to get the alliance! We need to hurry." Spark rushing Dark towards the city

The barrier is now 25% complete.

They quickly walked down the side of the city, sneaking into the base as they are not suppose to be there

"Who's there!" A teddy bear alerted

"Shh.. We need to be more quiet."

They slipped into the underground base, finding the beneath of the underground base.

They went towards a sandpit which seems like a playground that would be for kids.

Dark went towards it as he looked at it, it was built with the same structures as the playground that he played on everyday after school in the city. He walked up into it and slipped.

"AHHHHH! Quick sand!" Yelled Dark

"No silly, you found the beneath of the underground base! Good job... Little brother." Spark went in as well into the beneaths of the underground base. That sentence made Dark blushed a little.

"Here lies a door that is placed on the floor which will open with a "knock" on the wall." Reads the door on the floor that needed a knock on the wall.

"Knock knock!" Dark exclaimed

Ground shaking~

"I think you need to put in the key now! In that hole!" Spark shouted

Key inserted into keyhole~

- Everything went normal.. -

Or not... The door swung open and they found themselves falling through the thousand level basement.

The barrier is now 45% complete.

* * *

End of chapter 1

Have fun in XDreamerMS! Don't forget about the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1-4

Demon Slayer: The Cursed Thor Chapter 2...

Alright, I'll start of by saying about the disclaimers and stuff..

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Maplestory or Nexon! At all!

The parts are kind of different lengthed so, I guess this is because I wrote too less for P1,2 so I need to write more on P3..

Back to the story! And also, Check out XDreamerMS Resurrection on facebook or google it! (Cannot give much details here)

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 1: The ascension**

* * *

While falling down towards ground, they both held each other and slowly descended with their wings onto the Basement level 1000..

They saw a huge - VERY HUGE collection of books all the way up to the ground level. Books, books everywhere in every shelf that covered the entire under-underground base. They were ALL filled with dust and spider webs, there is a book left half read on a table with a candle, amazingly still lit... By magic..

Eyes opened as wide as he could open it, Dark looked at the dusty thousand year old library, or what seems to be a thousand years old.

"Hmm" Spark, looking at the blank looking book filled with dust. Wiping it and blowing away the dust that flew towards his face, it read " ".

"I think it is. Uh... Invisible ink written?" Spark looked at Dark, who was signaling him to read the book. Dark walked towards the book with a puzzled look.

Dark bent forward looking at the book while Spark walked around thinking of something. He squinted his eyes on the book and saw: " ".

"...Yeaaaap! Invisible Ink it is!" Dark giggled.

The barrier is now 75% complete, although it doesn't matter that much since they still need a way out.

"Wow, first time seeing invisible ink?" Spark who is still walking around. "Maybe it is not the book that we are finding, look at the cover for awhile, what does it say?"

Dark lifted the book and the table broke. The library is now shaking even harder than when a giant farts.

"Riiiigggghhhtttt, it saaayyyyssss 'Theee boook whichh iss not too bee fliippeed ovveeer'" Dark said with a wobbly voice.

As they swooped up towards the closing door with the book in Dark's hand, the library crumbled and the floor, which was once made of hardened sand, broke and reveals a pool of water. Spark looked down, then up.

"Look out! Incoming book!" Dark yelled.

They dodged the book and flew faster than ever upwards. "Dark! Read The BOOK! Read all of the pages now! I am going straight out of the barrier! Hold on tight.. While reading the book." Spark zoomed off, passing the speed of sound. Out of the door and zigzagged out the base.

"I see something! You are too fast for me to read it! Slow down!" Dark exclaimed

The barrier is 95% complete

"I can't! There is very little time left to get out!" Spark as he feels the exhilaration of the speed he is going at.

The barrier became smaller and smaller and closer towards the ground. Spark leaned towards the ground and flew out before the barrier completed.

A loud applaud and cheers could be heard echoing around the barrier surrounding the city.

"Well, that was fun!" Exclaimed Dark and Spark

"Alright, It reads! 'The End'! That is all.." Dark lowered the book and stared into the sky, seeing a furious tornado going towards the barrier from up above.

"We are, doomed, aren't we? Unless there's some miracle..." Spark looked at the book once again. Something caught his eyes that was in the book. He opened his eyes and slowly smiled.

Spark shook Dark by his shoulders: "I found it! I think I did!"

"Where! Where?" Dark looked at the book, he gave a confused look to his brother.

"Throw it into the tornado! Trust me, it works... It always will." Spark convinced him to throw the book that might hold the key to the alliance.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 2: Just Throw IT!**

* * *

"Ah.. Are you sure..?" Dark worries that he will never get to live again without the book.

"Yes. We will both live. Throw it. You have my word.." Spark smiles at him and focused on the book Dark was about to throw.

Dark flew near the raging tornado and threw the book at it: "Here! You nasty looking whirly piece of wind!"

As he threw the book, the confident Demon Avenger below held out his sword and took off with a loud boom towards the book and the tornado.

"Oh... My... ..." As Dark was looking at Spark, giving a sad and worried look as he backed off as the tornado was reaching.

Spark took the book by his sword and it pierced it, transforming him into a very bright light that went into the tornado.

The raging tornado slowed down slowly and was slowly stoning up with the debris that was absorbed into it by Spark. It seems that Spark was able to control the tornado by himself.

A peeking Zeus looked out of the clouds "What? What is my little cloud here doing?", it looks like he was talking to the tornado.

"Hey you hairy man! Down here! Are you retarded trying to talk to a tornado?" Dark trying to get Zeus's attention, hoping that Zeus will not disturb Spark trying to do whatever he is doing.

"Why, you little winged demon! You dare to call me a... Hairy man!?" Zeus looking downwards, ignoring the tornado

The tornado turned towards Zeus and began to spin even faster than just now, with Spark now outside of it with his electrified sword, he spun around with the tornado and it hit Zeus's head with a big explosion, followed by a hairy man falling down with spasms.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr! You hit my beautiful face!" Zeus stared at Spark for a few moments while Spark's eyes glowed red with power.

"Wooowwwwwww! My brother is awesome!" Said the delighted Dark.

Zeus, being huge, can just raise his hand and slam Spark out of the way, but he didn't, instead...

"What a strong Demon! I have never seen such power before! What is your name, boy?" The curious Zeus asked.

"My name is Spark, I was wondering why you wanted to destroy my homeland... And a thousand other Demon's too..?"

"Well.. Uhhh... Wait, Spark.. Is it?" Zeus was shocked.

"Is your name Spark? Dark's Brother? Are you? Are YOU!?" He demanded an answer.

"So what if it is? Don't try to change the subject. Face it, you are DOOMED for trying to destroy my homeland!" Spark charged his sword with his new powers.

"No! Spark! I am your father! Don't do it!" Zeus reenacting a scene from a familiar star wars show he watched on Cloud 9 TV

"Oooooh You're his father! So you're mine too right? You disgust me!" Dark shouted as he shot a vortex chain to hold his hands towards the ground so Spark could get a clean shot.

As soon as Spark charged towards Zeus, a voice that sounded just like their mothers was heard, the 3 of them turned towards the voice.

"STOP! Do not kill him!" The mother of the two shouted so loudly that it could be heard through the barrier.

Dark squinted his eyes to see his mother. Spark and Zeus was challenging each other to the 'staring contest' game.

"I think you better listen to Mom, Spark... She might scold us now!" Dark, just being a good child.

* * *

Chapter 2 Part 3: The Long Awaited REAL Revelation (That was never revealed)

* * *

"You are suppose to make an alliance with him, not kill him! If you kill him, 'they' will come and not give us our freedom!" Their mother shouted again.

Spark stopped concentrating energy into his sword and changed his stance, looking like a brave soldier, standing straight on air and hands behind his wings.

"Shall we, make an alliance... (you disgusting thing!)?" Spark smiled at Dark, who started giggling away.

"Oh NO you DON'T.. SON!" Zeus wielded a lightning stick that angered Spark, leading them into a God vs Demon fight.

Dark looked at where his mother was supposed to be at, but she was nowhere to be found. He felt scared.

Although he was scared, he still found the fight exciting. He backed off to the ground while looking at his brother, with dreamy eyes and mind floating away to think of him. Smiling at the fight, sitting down at the grass, he did not see what was happening behind him, which was that the whole Lightning Academy comes floating down and walking towards the barrier.

"Ahhhh... What a beautiful sight... and sky.." Dark, still looking at the fight, mostly eyeballing (what a nice Word application to replace eying) on his brother.

A loud stampede did not manage to get Dark's attention, what's next? A loud strike against barriers... Literally... Might get Dark's attention.

The Lightning Academy's soldiers have prepared to strike the barrier until it goes down.

While the soldiers are busy zapping the barrier, sounding like ninjas, Dark did not paid much attention as he thought it was 'bees stinging people's ass loudly'

Dark's smile faded when Spark landed on top of him, waking him up from is fantasizing and stuff. "Oww! What was that for!" Dark angrily said, when he noticed his brother, he blushed, forgetting the pain.

"Whoops... Didn't mean to land on you, but anyways, you are quite soft." Joked Spark while regaining balance on the ground with his sword. He did not want Dark to worry now.

When he stabbed the book with his sword, he noticed something unusual about the book, different from what he saw in an adventure book he read when he was Dark's age. The book was cursed. "He who gets the everlasting power that will aid you in your journey..." was supposed to be heard by Spark, but instead, "Will DIE once he uses up his powers..." was heard additionally in a witch's voice.

Spark smiled at Dark and flew back into battle. When dark was trying to get up, he turned back and saw the soldiers zapping the impregnable barrier.. And... He laughed and stood up without noticing that they were from the Lightning Academy.

Spark, in the battle, was almost exhausting up all his powers, which can be regained by a simple healing spell, or just simply by absorbing energy from his enemies.

"Come on, is that all you've got? Show me your TRUE powers! ROAR" Taunted Spark, looking down at Dark and giving him a wink.

Dark was supposed to be thinking 'wow, he is good!' but instead he was thinking.. 'I would love to be with him side by side.. Battling each obstacle together!'

"Oh what am I thinking, he wouldn't let me be by his side, surely because he would be an overly protective brother" Dark sighed, as he looked back into the zapping team, suddenly, he realized a smile on Zeus's face. "Uh oh! Trouble! Gotta go Bro! Meet you later."

Dark dashed across the grassy floors and towards the soldiers, slowly concentrating great power from what he had learned in school.

He flew up high, then landing down with a great BANG in the middle of the soldiers, leading some of them flying away. He turned back to see the barrier which is, still as good as new.

He wiped the other soldiers out before going to the barrier and wiping it with his shirt. "Phew, those masters know what they're doing alright!"

Looking back up, he saw a spaceship (which looked like a spaceship from outerspace) from heaven.. With guns and all...

Back at Zeus and Spark, when Zeus angrily struck Spark with his lightning, Spark managed to regain his energy, which, estimated by Spark, would still be insufficient to stop himself from dying out before Zeus does. Now he needs Dark to help.. And he did not see Dark anywhere...

"Hmm..." Dark looked up at the Heavenly Ship and said "Yeap! I am done for. Everything from heaven should be as perfect as my brother." Dark sat down.

-Rays from the Heavenly Ship starts to generate power-

"Well.." Dark searched for a good word to replace some word that he did not want to say.. "Stars then."

-Rays short circuit and power down, including Zeus's weapon as well-

A message heard from above: "Sorry for the inconvenience caused, the electricity went out." And quickly following that from the Cloud Town Official: "YOU FORGOT THE BILLS AGAIN ZEUS!"

"Oops! Gotta fly! Needa get back and turn on the lights again. See ya later sackaaas!" Taunted Zeus as he tried to jump up into the clouds.

The "heavenly" ship falls to the ground and breaks apart like a child's toy.

"Don't let him leave!" Shouted Spark to Dark as Zeus was trying to jump up, without his "Magical" powers.

"Then kill him!" He looked confusingly at Spark.

"You do the honors, I know you would like it, little bro!" Spark said as he kept the secret a secret.

"Fine, if you wish.. Thanks Spark! You are the best brother anyone can have, you... Are... AWESOME!" As he pierced Zeus with his demonic dagger.

"Yeah! We did it! We defeated Zeus! We are safe forever!" Shouted Dark to the world, not knowing that it angered Zeus even more when he found himself tickled by the little Demon Slayer.

"Nice trick little boy, but don't cha think its too little compared to your brother?" Zeus laughed and tried to punch Dark.

As Dark now knows they are powered by electricity, which means Zeus is a fraud, he dodges them with a smirk that was going to Spark.

Spark tried to put a smile on his own face while looking at his little brother challenging a professional fraud.

"I am still trained for STRENGTH! ROAR!" Zeus roared out loud.

"Oh really? Right back at ya!" Dark gave Zeus a 'leer' kind of smile, which is the not-so-cute type of smile you wouldn't usually find on him.

Dark slid across the ground and kicked Zeus over, landing him on the floor face down. He heard a laughter from Zeus.

"So.. You're laughing at how bad you are? Zeus the fraud?" Smiling away, looking at Zeus, his smile faded quickly when he heard from Spark.

"Dark! Look out! I found out that he IS the real deal! Back off! NOW! Let me handle this. I have recharged myself!" Spark ran towards Dark as fast as he could, without using power for his wings.

But it all seems too late, Zeus threw Spark back and grew ferocious, "Enough games! Let's get straight to the point, shall we? You, WERE my son. Now you have angered me enough to KILL my own sons!" Zeus said in a voice which sounds so evil that make Dark cried.

"Ahhhh! You big bully! You make me want to cry!" Dark, trying to keep his tears back and instead, using the 'Anger and Fear' skills to quickly charge his powers up more than a hundred times, thanks to his mother always reading about the black mage teaching the Demons how to use those against innocent people.

"Only ONE will stand tonight, you, or ME... And it WILL be the latter" Laughed Zeus

-Dark was silent-

Spark has never seen such Anger built up in anyone before, he could actually absorb it and then team up with Dark to kill him, but if he does, it might also take away all his powers, he waits for Zeus to over power Dark before helping him..

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 4: The End, NOT!**

* * *

As the night passes on to midnight, Dark found himself getting calmer and calmer while over powering Zeus, he feels happy and proud again. But then, less anger equals to less power, right?

"Ha! Is that all you got!? Give it your all! That's not even my 20%!" Smiled Dark, unaware of the fading powers.

"All right! You got me! Now, for the final, most ferocious form of ME! The legendary Zeus will not LOSE!" Zeus transforms into a lightning machine thingy.

"Dark, Dark! Stop now! Back off! You are going to die! You have lost your powers already!" Spark shouted as he swoops over and slashed the Machine's back, holding him from getting Dark

"Oh.. No Anger!" Dark backed off, looking back at the barrier, the masters must be tired. Dark and Spark must finish this before the barrier breaks, if not, they will all lose the city.

While Spark was fighting with the Machiney Lightning man, Dark was thinking about what Zeus said: He was his father.. Was?..

He then thought back where he absorbed lightning and stuff, and got it. He and his brother also have lightning powers! But using it against Zeus was a total NO as Zeus cannot be affected by lightning, or else he would have died long ago trying to open a metal door knob.

Now it wasn't a Zeus they are dealing with, they are dealing with a Machine! Machines tend to get shocked by lightning, but would it have a lightning resistance?

"Forget logic, let's try it!" Dark goes forward with a fully charged lightning spell ready for it do be punched into the machine.

"Woah.. Now now! Brother, you know when you get your hands full of that, you're gonna regret it!" Spark trying to... Stop Dark?

Spark jumped off the machine and destroyed one of the machine's hands. And Dark charged through the machine, instead, he planted his whole body on the machine

Spark couldn't help himself, laughing away and rolling on the floor..

"Oww, what's so funny!" Dark fell to the floor.

The machine jumped and it seems to be going for a bodyslam towards Dark, who became shocked.

"Uhh.. A little help here Spark?" Dark called to Spark, who was still laughing...

"Alright, if lightning alone didn't work.. THIS will teach YOU a lesson not to waaaaaahhhh!" Dark spun around and jumped up to penetrate through the whole machine, and it broke into several pieces upon the shockwave blast.

Dark flew back and his wings were burnt in the process of combining his Lightning powers with his Demonic skills, which created a blast that hurt Dark as well.

Spark caught him. "Good job! You destroyed it! You killed Zeus! Shall I reward you somehow for doing the impossible?" Dark blushed even more, he is now on his brother's arms and being complimented by him.

"Dark? You're a little red.. Maybe you need some rest on the ground, I'll put you down.." While Spark was putting Dark down..

"No.. I... Err.." Dark felt weird.. "Yeah I just felt abit warm by the electricity, nothing much to worry about." Dark sighed.

"Alright, have some rest first, then, tell me how you get to combine your powers, I would love to learn it too!" Spark saying excitedly

Dark gave Spark a smile, and then closed his eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

By now you should know something about Dark and Spark, And Zeus, or, D,S,Z and also a little bit of what to expect while playing as Thor in XDreamerMS!


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maplestory or Nexon! I am just a fan of them!

Here goes chapter 3! Lets enjoy this, shall we?

I re-written part 1, twice.. as some might not get the idea yet.

* * *

Chapter 3 part 1: The not-so-amazing thing to hear

* * *

"Mom! Get out of here! It is dangerous!" Dark exclaimed

-Ground starts to fall, absorbing everything into it-

Dark's mom was also being absorbed into the ground. "No! I'm coming!" He heard a laughter coming from every direction possible, and then his mom was not to be seen again. "No! Ahhhhh!". And he found the place turning back into a... Room..

As Dark woke up in the middle of the night, he finds himself in a big mansion, inside the once barrier-ed Edelstein. He looked around the beautiful house surrounded with trophies and pictures of Spark winning contests in school.

"Where am I? ... What the.." Dark heard a snoring sound. He turned to find out what was making that sound, and saw Spark sleeping beside him, he smiled slowly at him. "Oh..." He sighed, "It was just a nightmare.. Wait a minute, what's that on Spark's chest?.."

"I shouldn't be thinking of that.. It's late and I gotta continue sleeping.." And so Dark laid down and continued to sleep.

The sun rises a few hours later, as well as loud cheering sounds coming from the main hall of Edelstein, mostly about being saved by the Masters and all, but no sign of anyone cheering for Dark or Spark..

"Hey, it's morning" Spark softly whispered to Dark's ear.

"Oh, good morning" Rubbing his own eyes while looking at Spark walking out of the room.

Dark followed shortly after fully awaking. He went down and saw a big living room with lots of living room stuff in it.

Spark made some breakfast and asked his tired looking little brother to join in, wanting to ask him about his 'special abilities'.

"Good morning lil' bro, was the bed comfortable last night? Had to place you there because I was exhausted, and you slept from the moment you closed your eyes." Spark placed some food in his mouth, then continued, "I think you did a great job last night, so, how exactly did you... Combine your spells? Especially with Dark / Lightning combos which might kill you, you know, it's dangerous.. And I like it! Can you tell me how you did it?" Spark excitedly said, not knowing if Dark actually heard everything as he was squishing his breakfast around.

"Oh, uhmm.. I noticed what Zeus said before raging, so I thought about it and it just happened..." Looking down at his now totally squished breakfast.

"Hey, you okay? You don't seem to be looking so well today, is it because of that?" Spark worriedly asked.

"I dreamed about Mom, she was absorbed into a vortex inside the ground. It looked like a Lightning based vortex, I think its the gods wanting to have revenge on what we did." Dark said with emotions obviously showing on his face.

"I guess I did the wrong thing by killing him, instead of following Mom's orders." Dark had tears dripping down on his breakfast.

"I'm sorry, I am also in the wrong, I ignored the warning too.. Don't cry, cheer up, what's past is past, now we just have to fix it. Here, I'll go and make you some new breakfast." Spark handed him a tissue and took his plate into the kitchen.

"What I am worried.. Is that the future will not give us an easy chance." Dark walked out of the house without a notice.

"Hey.. Where did he go?" Spark looked around the place, then back at the plate on his hand. "Can't waste this." He ate the whole thing, then left to find Dark.

Dark walked around the streets, into the hall and blended in with the other Demon Slayers that were partying. The hall was made into a temporary party house, with DJs, bars, dancing corners, and resting areas. He went to sit alone in the resting area as he was too young to be drinking, the bar was also closed at this time..

Spark went around the city searching for Dark, then went into the hall, trying not to gain attention from any slayers. He looked around and found Dark sitting in a corner table, and went to join him.

"What are you doing here, Dark? Still feeling bad and worried? You really need to let the past free.. If not, we can't start planning about the future, right? The future for our city still awaits for our move." Spark sat beside him and looked at him.

Dark said nothing, but as soon as he turned his face to Spark, he started crying, and he hugged Spark.

"It is beyond our powers, and I do not want to lose my brother!" Dark exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Spark was worried that he knows about the spell.

"That curse." Dark looked at his brother with teary eyes.

"Oh." Spark looked away from him, trying to hold back his tears. "How did you know?"

"Just... Don't push yourself too hard in the future, let me handle the future." Dark wiped his tears away, "I saw the mark when you were asleep."

Spark blushed and looked at his chest. "Alright. I trust that you can handle it on your own, if you ever need help, remember that I am always by your side, I will never ever leave my brother to die out there."

Spark went off to his usual training spot, remembering all about the special powers in the cursed skill book.

Dark walked around the hall and bought something to eat, when he walked back, he saw two Officers from the Lightning Academy wearing disguises, who were once destroyed by him.

They snapped their spears into position ready for battle. Just a few seconds ago Dark was feeling down, but now looking at a challenge, he brightened up with an evil smirk on his face. "Bring it on!"

Dark ate his breakfast and shattered the plate while throwing it towards the Officers. Dust particles from the plate flew into their eyes and irritated them. Dark made a quick escape outside, in order not to gain attention from slayers in the room. He jumped out of the glass window and down to the ground. Looking around him to find a weapon, the Officers then jumped down and slammed his spear, almost hitting Dark, but landed on the ground instead.

Dark kicked and pinned the Officer down, then took his spear and ready for the next. He spun the spear around and created a lightning spear, which he threw into the other Officer while he was jumping down from the window.

He walked home looking cool and feeling happy, imitating his brother's styles. "That was fun."

The Cloud Mayor was then greatly provoked by this and slammed on a cloud, causing an unintended lightning strike, which took off the roof of the hall of Edelstein. The electricity to the party was then shorted and everyone ran out shouting.

"Hey! Watch where you are striking, clouds! I will take you down if I have to!" Dark, shouting to nobody.

Suddenly, from the same area that the lightning strike was created, the Cloud Mayor flew down, dressed in a black suit with a suitcase, or maybe a Pandora Box.

"Good evening, young Slayer. I seem to have gained some 'Interest' on you.. I think you are strong, powerful, and needs to be more well known.. Don't you think the same? Dark?" The Cloud Mayor gave Dark an evil grin.

"How do you know my name? And do I even know you? What are you? A president? I laugh at how you dress, Mr President of the clouds." Dark giggled.

"Oh, how amusing! A mere little slayer laughs at a Mayor? You must be the bravest boy I have seen in my life, every others would just run away crying." The Cloud Mayor became irritated.

"Really, do you want to have a fight with me? I would gladly take down the whole of your 'cloud' land and give peace to my city. Unless you are scared of me." Taunted Dark

"No, I pity you, fighting for your little 'city'.. No fame, or even a little 'thank you' from citizens you saved, don't you think that it is a waste of a talent? If you join me, I can let you rule over the city! Everyone will be at your command! If not..." The Cloud Mayor couldn't stand it anymore and opened his 'suitcase'

"Hold on right there, Mr Cloud Mayor, if you are so interested in killing me, how would I be able to join you? I think you are right, I have wasted a lot of time here, I want you to take me with you, and I wish to rule over the city." Without thinking, Dark answered.

Spark, witnessing whatever had happened there, was in awe. "Am I dreaming!? How can he do that! My little brother, working FOR the cloud mayor? No!". He ran away in tears.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 2: Confrontation**

* * *

Spark tried to master everything in a few days in hope to stop Dark from doing what he says he wanted to do. Although that might take his life.

Spark thought to himself: "I have to do this, on my own, I have nobody to help me, only myself, I must save Edelstein!"

Dark flew into the clouds with the Mayor, amazed at everything he saw inside the city.

"So, Dark my little slayer, welcome home! This will be your new home once you make a flat land out of Edelstein. Leave no body, leave no slayer." The Mayor whispered the last few words with a scary voice.

Dark smirked as he went into a cloud like house, with cloud television, cloud windows, cloud doors, cloud toilets, cloud food, cloud everything.

As he looked around, he whispered to himself: "Spark, I am very sorry, I have to do this, I hope you understand. You must understand.."

-Back down to Spark on earth-

He looked at his suit in the glass closet of his house. Shiny 'White Knight' Kevlar Overall, Leather Gloves, Elemental Swords, Leather Boots.

"I will miss you, you were a good little brother to me." He slowly suited up and went out his mansion. He looked up and saw a beautiful sky, too beautiful to let the day be ruined by a battle.

-As Dark signs the contract-

"So, you will be rewarded with that little land, for killing every living thing in Edelstein. You must leave no one alive. Understood?" The Cloud Mayor ordered.

"Oh sure, I despise those things, they looked down on me before.. If I destroy them all, who will be your next targets?" Dark signed.

"That.. Is none of your business, you just need to do your stuff."

"I want to know."

"No, it is confidential."

"I demand an answer! If not the deal is off!" Dark shouted.

"The Demon Avenger you are with, he is next on our lists. And you are not required to know it!" The Cloud Mayor stomped off.

Dark was prepared to die, he vowed to rescue the city and his brother. He scanned through the whole Cloud town, looking at an obvious headquarter, hoping there is some way to power down all the electricity while he saves the city.

"Turn around."

Dark paused and looked back at a masked, shiny armored Demon Avenger with an elemental sword.

"Go away! I am not intending to kill you, yet!" Dark did not let his plan out but kept silent as he saw the Cloud Mayor looking at him.

Spark walked towards him slowly, while gripping his sword, he charged his sword.

"I don't want to hurt you Spark, go away!" Dark backed off, more and more afraid of his brother's built up anger.

"Go! Now!"

Spark dashed across his brother and tried to stab him everywhere he can, and Dark dodged anxiously.

"Hey! Don't anger me!" Dark shouted as the Cloud Mayor was approaching.

"You are the most evil person I have ever met Dark! You will go down, together with the whole of this Cloud town!" Spark roared

Dark ran and Spark chased him, leading them into an open area. Dark tried to open a hole in the ground to let Spark fall off, while Spark was busy trying to get his sword into him.

The Cloud Mayor approached and ordered Dark: "What are you doing! Kill that intruder!"

"You said he was next on the list! Not first!" Dark denied.

The Cloud Mayor put his palm on his face and said: "Just kill him. I will give you another reward for that".

Dark created an energy ball which transformed into his weapon, and since this is the skies, he had more chance to use Lightning skills. And every strike he made on Spark was carefully planned not to hurt him.

After a long time, Spark appeared to be exhausted. Dark noticed it and tried to make Spark fall off.

Dark hit his brother's head, as soft as he could, knocking him out and falling off the clouds.

Dark held his tears as he looked at the Mayor, who seemed disappointed in him, and walked towards his headquarters.

"Come with me, young slayer, we have much to talk about." The Cloud Mayor waved his hands

"I'm sorry Spark, sorry that I hurt you." Dark whispered and tear drops flow down his face.

"Did I hear you say something about him?" The Cloud Mayor stared at him.

"Uh, yes! I was saying what a stalker he was." Dark answered

"Then why are there tears in your eyes, and on your face?" More staring contests started.

"Some dust particles went into my eyes, nothing much." Lied Dark.

"There are no dust particles in heaven! You have feelings for that guy, huh? If that is the case, I might kill you as well." Warned the Mayor.

"No! I do not have feelings for that guy, why would you think I have some!?" Dark blushed.

"Because you look as red as a person in love." The Mayor made a disgusted look.

Dark looked away. "You better be on task, go, go now and destroy Edelstein!" Mayor changed his orders.

"Fine, I will report to you once its done." Dark left the Clouds and down into his house.

Spark fell into bushes that soften his fall, not so much, but still enough to leave Spark alive.

Spark woke up, in Dark's house, with Dark sitting beside him waiting for him to wake up.

As Spark was about to punch Dark, Dark stopped him and explained everything.

"You see... It is just a plan, nothing else, I... Love my city more than anything else, and I, love you too." Dark hugged his brother.

"You're quite smart there bro, I am sorry I got in your way, I hope you forgive me, love you too." Spark hugged back.

"I need your help now, I need you to come with me, and deactivate their electricity source." They smiled at each other.

* * *

-End of Chapter 3-

Please enjoy XDreamerMS while Chapter 4 is in the makings!

This chapter had lesser words since 2 parts only :P, it was a hard chapter for me. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1 & 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nexon / Wizet / Maplestory -.-

* * *

Chapter 4 Part 1: Last team standing

* * *

Leviathan, still inside his cave, wondering around to collect data on how the Cloud Mayor is strategizing on his attacks. With his professional skills he can predict that things will happen when the war starts.

He heard a woman screaming his name from outside. It was the brothers mom.

"What brings you here?" Asked Leviathan

The woman handed a necklace with a black jewel with a crafting of her name on it. "Please, I will give it to you if you help my sons along their journey, whatever it is, either an alliance or a war, be with them and guide them to victory. I just want them to be safe."

"... Hilla...?" Leviathan scratched his head while looking at the diamond.

- Somewhere in Dark's house -

The two brothers were busy sharpening their weapons, practicing skills, and taking necessary items to the war.

"Spark, when the Cloud Mayor comes down with me, I want you to deactivate the electricity source, just exactly for 15 minutes before reactivating it again, careful not to destroy it." Dark patted on Spark's shoulder, giving him a confident stare and smile. "Take this, this is the signal light, when it shines, you can deactivate the source and start counting."

- They flew into the Clouds -

"You need to stay stealthy and not get the attention of.." Dark paused, looking at Spark smiling at him.

"Alright, I guess you know the rest. Good luck, brother!" Dark nervously gave a smile and walked towards the headquarters where the Cloud Mayor is at.

Soon when he reached the headquarters, he was surrounded by four soldiers holding stun spears pointing from all four directions, and a Cloud Mayor appearing.

"Hmmph" The Cloud Mayor let out a furious noise which startled Dark.

"You know, I have eyes on everything. I saw YOU..." The Cloud Mayor paused and stared at Dark, then continued. "And your hometown, still in ONE PIECE! What did I hire you for!? I told you to destroy the whole city! You will be in deep deep trouble! Come with me to the headquarters this instance!" He roared with anger showing through his voice.

"Hey.. Wait! I have something to tell you, I placed bombs all over the city, with a push of this button, you can destroy the whole city. I have planted them so nicely that they would appear invisible to everyone." Dark handed him the signal remote.

- Signal remote pressed. Spark's light lit up -

Dark slid his hands into his coat and reached for his hammer, ready to strike in any moment.

As the electricity got deactivated, a loud explosive sound that sounded like a sudden surge of electricity bursting out in flames altogether is heard throughout the Cloud town.

Dark swung the hammer into the Mayor's face and then threw the other soldiers down to the ground. Then the Mayor got mad.

They both had a fight with weapon as quick as lightning.

- Control room -

Spark went towards the exit and dashed out of the door, as soon as he broke through the door, he flew back into the control room and crashed into the back of the room with a huge amount of force, leaving a large dent on the wall and devices.

After then he was surrounded by the Cloud's Lightning Crusaders Team members.

He held his weapon out and fought with them, one against all.

- Back to the caves -

Leviathan gathered a huge amount of big dragons ready to battle whatever the Cloud throws at them. He then got approval from Hilla that if he succeeds, he can take control of the clouds for himself.

They set out to gather weapons and Exploding Charms which can be activated by Hilla's black magic.

When they got the equipments ready, they set out to the Clouds to plant the charms and kill the Mayor.

- Little did they know.. That they are there.. Struggling for their lives. -

Dark was hit by a massive thunderstorm and landed on the soft clouds, and followed by the Cloud's Knight of Lightning Team surrounding him.

"Now you really only have two choices.. One, is to work for me, FOREVER.. Or, Two, which is to DIE! What is your choice?" The Cloud Mayor gave Dark an evil smirk.

Dark slowly stood up, dropping his hammer, with eyes glowing with power, looking down so that the Mayor can't see them. "You know, I would really like to choose the first choice... But I rather stay loyal and destroy this place instead!" Dark looked straight at the Mayor and frowned, then he charged with amazingly quick speed into the Mayor, causing the mayor to fly away.

He took his hammer while maneuvering to dodge the Team and then reduced the amount of members that are battling him.

- Headquarters -

"It's almost 15 minutes! I must reactivate the electricity soon! If not Dark's plan will fail!" Spark disarmed a Team member and took its shield and used it for himself, while getting to the source again. This time, a member's sword smashed into the glass pieces of the shield, knocking Spark back onto the devices now deactivated. Trying to reach for the electricity switch, he found himself getting pulled away from it and thrown back to being surrounded by the Lightning Crusader's Team. He was exhausted and cannot continue, he gave in to the Team and was forced into the Cloud's Lightning Crusader Team.

As Dark was trying to wipe them out, more and more just kept on coming, which was too much for Dark himself to handle. He was forced down on the cloud and disarmed. He tried everything he could to stand back up but failed and got smashed into the clouds.

"Give up, Dark? Join us and you'll be safe." The Cloud Mayor picked Dark up, now held captive by the Knight of Lightning Team.

Dark struggled until he was zapped by a Lightning shock, then fell to the ground and gave in.

* * *

Chapter 4 part 2: Betrayal, no more.

* * *

As Leviathan, Hilla and their army made their way up to the Cloud, they saw lots of lightning flashing throughout the skies, then they were stopped by the Cloud's Guardian Team.

"Get out of the way before I hurt you!" The Leviathan screamed

The Guardians burst out in laughter as they saw the weak dragons and Leviathan. Then they were stabbed by the other Army members.

They made their way up into the clouds where the sun shines brighter than it shines to the ground.

- Spark and Dark, the betrayal -

As soon as the brothers woke up, they found themselves tied together back to back, surrounded by the Cloud's Lightning Crusader and Knight of Lightning Team.

"I still don't believe that you both are alive, after what you both did to the Cloud. If you really want to repent..." The Mayor was interrupted by a loud bang on the door with Guardians flying into the headquarters. Then followed by the Army which was lead by Leviathan, that was ordered to infiltrate the headquarters.

"Kill them." The Mayor pointed at the weak looking dragons.

"Why should we even help you? Why?" Dark cried.

"Because I have planted micro killers in your brain. If you don't do what I say, I will press this button, and you can say goodbye to your lives. Go, NOW!" The Mayor untied the brothers and they looked at each other with tears in Dark's eyes.

The Mayor backed off into his armory to start his nuclear weapon.

"I shouldn't have got you into this Dark, I am sorry. And now the only way I can repay your help is to let you walk out this Cloud, safely, even if it costs my life. And if I die, always remember, that I am by your side." Spark gave his brother a hug and his last words. Dark had tears streaming down his cheeks and onto his brothers shoulders. Then they both charged into the dragons.

- Inside the nuclear armory -

The Mayor slowly powers up his nuclear weapon to destroy Edelstein.

"Stop! You can not do this! Don't you have a heart? You are supposed to be helping us, not killing us! We are supposed to be allies! Not enemies! Why do you want to destroy our town!?" Hilla appeared.

"Oh, what have we here? A visitor! From the Black Wings Commander! Right? You look magnificent!" The Mayor gave Hilla a quick smile.

"Although I have stepped down from my dirty magic, and retired long ago, I still have some tricks up my sleeves that can kill you!" Hilla held her staff up.

"Not exactly what you think, Hilla. You have failed and betrayed the Black Wings long ago! How would you even have the tiniest idea how to kill again?" The Mayor snapped his fingers and out comes the Cloud's Elite Team.

Hilla looked around, "Oh, what a challenge indeed!" saying sarcastically.

As her staff lights up and glow with power, she tries to defeat the whole Elite team.

- Back in the headquarters -

"Who are we even fighting with!? What is the head count of my army already!? Argh! It's hurting my eyes with all these blood flying around here and there!" Leviathan, almost pulling his hair out of his head.

"Sir, we are fighting with two of the Cloud's Teams, and also, we only have 250 dragons left, we can't hold on much longer. We have the charms planted already. I think I found the two brothers... Killing us.." The commander of the Army reported.

"What!? Bring me to them immediately!" Leviathan commanded.

Leviathan just couldn't believe his eyes, looking at the countless number of dead bodies that was surrounding the brothers.

"Hey! Spark! Dark! It's me! Why are you killing my Army instead of helping me!" Leviathan shouted

"You both better be killing, you will face the worst time of your life if you stop killing them!" The Mayor appeared, wounded.

Spark and Dark continued killing off the dragons and then finally going towards Leviathan for the final kill.

"Uh oh, it might be a good time to summon Hilla now! Where is she!" Leviathan anxiously screamed, looking around.

"Calling for your girlfriend, huh?" Dark teased.

"What!? No! Back off! I am on your side!" Leviathan moving backwards.

"Looking for... This?" The Mayor pulled out the door to reveal the nuclear armory, with Hilla strapped onto the nuclear weapon.

"MOM?" Spark and Dark gasped.

"Uh oh.. Not good!" Leviathan ran towards the door hoping to escape, but the door closed on him.

"Kill that Leviathan, and your mom will be spared, kill me, and none of you will come out alive!" The Mayor laughed crazily.

The Mayor held a long sword pointing towards Hilla, and threatened them to finish Leviathan off.

The brothers felt like dying there and then, but walked towards Leviathan slowly.

"Don't kill Leviathan! Don't worry about me, I have let you both down for so long, I have kept a secret that you should have both known, my actual title is a Black Wings commander, Hilla, while your father, is Zeus, the one you killed..." Hilla cried.

Dark and Spark was about to burst in tears.

"I guess this is my fate for being too adventurous.." Leviathan sighed.

"So, what is your choice, Leviathan dead, Hilla dead, or everyone dying here and now!" The Mayor was urgently shouting.

It was a hard decision for Spark and Dark.. Then they both nodded at each other without speaking.

Dark closed his eyes and let a tear drop drip down before he ran towards Leviathan.

Spark smoked the area and swiftly ran towards the Mayor and pushed him, letting his hostage free.

"Do your magic, I believe in you, mom." Spark then ran off to finish the Mayor, but the Mayor did something to himself to make him stronger.

"Leviathan! Protect my mom while she's doing her magic! And leave this place immediately after destructing the whole Cloud!" Dark pushed Leviathan to his mom.

"H - how did you know about the explosives?" Leviathan asked.

"Just get out of here, we will deal with the Mayor!"

As the Mayor changes into his final form, he summons his Elite Team besides him to finish the brothers off.

Spark was trying to direct the focus of the Mayor to him, while Dark distracts the Elite team.

The black magic was done, the charms are set to explode in a few seconds, Leviathan and Hilla quickly went out of the headquarters, but was stopped by the guards.

"Hilla! You alright? Did the magic cost your life!?" Leviathan anxiously looked at the fainting Hilla.

The guards easily captured Leviathan and Hilla, then bringing them to the Mayor.

"I'll make them suffer before your eyes!" Punching Spark away from him.

As Hilla was held on by the Mayor, "I will rip this woman apart, and then it will be your turn!" He laughed.

"Don't think you've won... You and I are going down TOGETHER!" Hilla casted a special magic that would create a vortex that absorbed them into a black hole.

While the place was being absorbed, Dark cried and held on tight to the ground.

"You need to get out of there! Once the door is being absorbed, you both can fly out! Don't worry about me!" Hilla shouted.

Spark and Dark cried as they flew out faster than the black hole can absorb them.

The place exploded before they could fly down to the ground, removing half of the sky and the headquarters.

Leviathan smiled at them before being squashed by the headquarters and never to be seen again.

"What I dreamt... Was somehow right..." As Dark cried he hugged Spark, who cried with him as well.

"At least that's over.." Spark looked at Dark.

"I.. It wouldn't have to end that way.." They both flew down to Dark's house and had a good night to get over it.

* * *

- End of Chapter 4 -

I need some reviews! :( It is so hard to continue from here, it was even harder to start this chapter! Join us now in XDreamerMS!


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Very important note: This PART of the chapter does not include anything about Thor BUT about XDreamer's Island, and it is very important to the server XDreamerMS.

This part took awhile to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory or Nexon!

* * *

**The Semi Finale part 1: XDreamer's Island?**

* * *

The two brothers had a nice night in bed thinking about their actions, whatever they have did...

"Regret your actions, and you lose your happiness... Forget your regrets, live with a peace of mind. Don't live in the past anymore." Spark comforted Dark.

"We should leave this place before we do anything wrong again, and lose the whole city."

"No"

"Why not?"

"If we leave, and disaster's to come, who would be the 'Knight in shining armor' for the city?"

Spark and Dark had quite a long conversation over breakfast, the longest they had talked since they met each other.

"We have lost our friends, family and hope.. We are only left with more dangers to face... If there really was a reset button in life.." Dark feeling remorseful

"Stop acting as if life is a rehearsal. Live this day as if it were your last. The past is over and gone. The future is not guaranteed." Spark stood up and left the table to pack his stuff.

Dark followed shortly after finishing his breakfast. They both went out and into the balcony to look at the beautiful sunrise. Tears dripped from Dark's eyes every second he thought of his mother.

Spark wrapped an arm over Dark and said: "Leviathan was a brave soldier, he was forced into giving up his commander's position at a young age due to throwing multiple grenades at the general that he hated.. And Hilla... I never knew she was our mother, or even as protective as she was the last time I saw her, or maybe I was just under the wrong impressions.."

"Please.. Don't go on.. I have heard enough.." Dark ran into his bed and covered his face with a pillow.

-Into the dark realms of emptiness-

"This is the place where I live, and you die!" Hilla exclaimed.

She went into a fight with the Cloud Mayor, with Leviathan trying to 'swim' up into the closing dimensional vortex.

The Cloud Mayor held on to Hilla making sure she will not escape. He tried to disarm Hilla but got pushed away.

"Get lost you freak!" Hilla's staff burst into magical flames which made the Mayor unconscious.

Before the Mayor fainted, he pulled Hilla's shoe.

"Hurry! Take my tail! Hilla! The dimension is closing!" As Leviathan stretched his tail towards Hilla while gripping onto the shrinking dimension.

As Hilla reached Leviathan's tail, she was forcefully pulled back into the dimension with the Cloud Mayor, leaving Leviathan hanging onto the dimension shouting for Hilla.

Leviathan took a last peek at the disappearing Hilla, then crawled back into the real world.

"Ahhhhh! I'm falling!" Leviathan shouted.

- Into the real world! -

The scream was as loud as a roar, which can be heard by Spark, when he recognized Leviathan's voice, he gasped and flew into the air and grabbed onto Leviathan. They both safely landed once again at Dark's balcony.

"Thank you.. But wait.. I have something to ask you before you ask me about your mother." Leviathan gasping for air.

"Look.. Look up.. See that hole? It's too small for anyone to go into it or out of it now, but I think, I heard of this type of dimensions, this.. This type is a half permanent dimensional portal." Leviathan looked at the confused Spark.

"Let me explain.. Every time a person goes into it or out of it, it gets smaller and smaller, until it disappears. But, first we need to open it up before we can even start the count."

Now it made Spark understand more.

"Oh.. So that means, it isn't a dissolving dimension? As in, you don't get killed going into it?" Spark curiously asked.

"Yes, which means, we can go in for another few hundred times to try to save your mother, which will be hard, as I have not heard of anything coming out of vortex-y dimensions." Leviathan worriedly said.

"So.. Hilla's not dead?" Spark teared.

Dark disappeared this instance.

"Yes, but it will be hard to find her without special technology, which no one has ever invented before, a 'Time-Parsing' device which can track and monitor time in another dimension." Leviathan walked downstairs.

Which left Spark as confused as a dumb goldfish.

"Now, where did Dark go again.." Spark looked around and found his bag still on his bed.

- Leviathan's Library of.. computers.. -

"Now, let me google this up and see how this works." Leviathan continued typing on the keyboard.

He wrote down his googled information and then continued to sketching his blueprints out for the Time-Parsing machine - With a side note that says:

"This device may reduce the life of the user due to analyzing time - which is restricted to all living things. Also, the user may get a 'Time disease' if the device is used at another dimension, where the user may be warped into his/her fantasies and be stuck forever."

- Wherever Dark went -

Dark went alone walking down the pavements of the roads of Edelstein, looking up at the black dot in the sky, too far away for anyone to even notice it.

He was continuously thinking about his life and what is the meaning of his life. Unnoticingly, still looking at the sky, he banged into someone and fell. It was Spark.

Spark smiled at him and held out his hand to pull Dark up.

"What are you doing here? Leviathan is working on a machine, I was figuring out how to save Hilla, and here you are looking at holes! You should be doing something more productive!" Spark wrapped one of his arm around Dark and walked him back home.

"Sorry, I was just.." Dark was stopped by the embrace of his brother's arms..

"I know, we will save our mother.. I promise you, I will not die before you get to see your mother again." Spark closed his eyes and smiled, Dark did too.

- In Leviathan's Lab -

"Oh yeah! I got it working now! This prototype can last us for a good ten counts of going into the vortex. Well, besides that, I can look further into what's inside it! It might be another dimension full of creepy monsters and stuff!" Leviathan excitedly exclaimed to nobody.

He then called the two brothers to come into his lab and take a look at it.

"Woah, what a small device! So, how do we get started?" Dark curiously inquired.

"Simple, you press the green button, it starts recording all the details happening in the dimension, and decodes it into readable words on the device's main frame: the blue button shows extra information gathered by the device, and the yellow button.. Consumes a special energy which is in your body to display the characteristics of the area around you within a 10 metres radius. And and and..!" blah blah blah went the Leviathan boasting about his invention.

There was a small stop in his speech and total silence, then, with a surprising "BUT!" Which scared the hell out of the brothers.

"There are a few things to take note! Using the yellow button may reduce your life every time you use it! And don't ask me to use it! I am not going to waste a part of my life for some weird woman.. Also, you might get a Time Disease and get stuck in time, warping into another dimension and being stuck there forever, that applies to any usage of the device in the vortex." Leviathan added an evil laughter.

"Okay.. Should we go and prepare to find Hilla?" Spark asked.

"Not necessary, here's some gadgets which lets you withstand the Vortex's pull and let's you stand on 'air', so you can walk down and find Hilla safely. Here's a coat which will protect you from being ripped apart by the vortex if that ever happens. Lets go and set up a base near the hole, and quickly open it up." Leviathan packed and walked out.

- Base set up, ready to go into the hole -

"Let's open up this hole with black magic. Anyone?" Leviathan asked

"I'll try" Spark said with confidence in his tone.

He casts a spell for the vortex hole and it became big enough for people to go into it.

"It's.. Scary.. Spark.." Dark shivered.

"I'll stay outside and keep track of the devices signal sent to the computer here. If anything goes wrong, press the emergency button. If anything goes wrong on my G-U-I, I'll let you know." Leviathan added: "Oh, and, one second in the dimension, is equal to the world's three seconds, but, the device is made in such a way that it can bypass that weird thing."

"Let's go Dark, hold onto me tightly and we will get through this easily, okay?" Spark gave a convincing look.

They both jumped into the vortex hole, wearing their anti-gravity shoes which enables them to 'step' on thin dimensional air. After which they can walk down the 'stairs' by pressing a button which decreases or increases the level of gravity removal.

They looked around and saw each other, strangely being very visible to each other, even though the whole place is black.

"Testing, one, two, three, do you copy, Spark?" Leviathan spoke into his transmission device

"Roger" Spark replied.

"If you are wondering, why you both are very visible to each other, and you think that there is no source of light, you're wrong. There's dimensional fog around, they are thick, very thick, and you will feel hard to breath in the fog,which starts at level 50:15, and ends at 150:10. You're now at level 2:10, and Hilla must be stuck at around level 255:5, if not, she has fallen into the other realm, which is possible if she loses consciousness.. Be quick and travel down to that level and, at level 200:0, there will be no more transmission signal, I will guide you as far as possible." Leviathan continued accompanying them through the radio transmitter and made sure they weren't bored.

~Wooo~ A random ghost like sound was heard.

"Spark.. I'm scared.. Although I.. I am able to defend myself from real people, I'm still scared of ghosts.. Argh!" Dark felt shivers down his spine.

Dark was walking down the 'stairs' towards the start of the fog, when he accidentally got pushed back by a thick fog and it hit the gravity controller so hard it flew right to full gravity force.

"Ahhhh! Help!" While Dark was reaching out for the controller, it broke by another fog hitting him.

"My wings can't fight the fog! Help me! Ahhh-" There was a sudden stop in his voice, then Dark was nowhere to be found.

"Dark!.. Leviathan, Dark has fallen into the fogs, do you have a signal of him?" Spark anxiously spoke through the transmitter.

A few seconds of silence, and Spark tried to speak through it again.

No answer.

- Back at the control base beside the dimension vortex hole -

Leviathan was checking out the Graphical UI to see if there was any problems, and a pop out states: "End User transmission signal not found. Retrying in 5 seconds."

"They've descended fast.. Or did the systems change? Or..." Leviathan looked at his case with the device screens and his tools.

He found a glass tube labelled "Nitrogen Gas" which, in the other dimension, can be used to kill dimensional monsters.

"Uh oh, I better get a signal now and ask them to come back and get this!" He slaps the device anxiously.

Leviathan looked into the vortex again and tried shouting for them, but to no avail.

- Inside the dimension where the fog thickens quicker than ever -

Monsters started to appear right out of the fog, it looked like the souls that were previously sucked out of Hilla's enemies. They are all undefeatable in their form.

Spark started to try and hit them, but his sword just passes through the souls. He was getting surrounded by more and more of the souls. He looked up and down, and saw no escape.

He started casting an explosive spell to scare the souls away.

- The land of nowhere, maybe somewhere.. -

"Ahhhh! Where am I! Spark? Hello!" Dark frantically looked around and saw a purplish sky, a moon, and floor of lava ashes. No one was to be seen.

He tripped and fell onto the sand, when he tried to get up, he felt light and floated into the air, his wings were still resting..

There was a big castle spotted by Dark, it had white sides, a black tiled roof, and a crescent resembling a moon in purple with some clouds underneath it.

He floated closer and closer to the castle, and when he opened the door, someone from behind pulled his leg and made him collapse into the sand.

He turned back and saw..

An evil looking demon was walking slowly with a sharp blade in his hand, and having killer eyes.

Dark rolled over and kicked his leg up to the demon, but it got his leg instead and went closer to him with his blade.

The evil demon smirked at Dark.

- Back where Leviathan was -

Leviathan looked at the date and time: 27th May 2013, 7.06 pm

It was 1 minute before the dimension does something weird and.. Something weird.

He took out his Diffusion device which held multiple glass tubes of neon blue nitrogen gas, which was so that he can see the gas and not touch it.

He wore the suit and looked at the GUI once more, and set it to emergency monitor mode. He took a remote which is the same as Dark's and Spark's.

He slowly walked into the vortex and made his way down to level 50:10

- Another Dimension -

"WHO ARE YOU!? Get away from me you evil demon! You bully!" Dark backed off quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Who are you, and why are you here?" The evil demon kept his blade

"Who are you? You evil monster!" Dark grinned.

"What do you mean? I am you!" The evil demon looked confused

"I look nothing like that, you liar!" Dark walked backwards while the evil demon walks towards him.

"My name is The Clone, and I clone anybody I see, but I am not a perfect cloner, so I only can clone people's inner self. And you look like this in the inside." The evil demon, which is The Clone, said.

"I don't look anything like that! You are such a big liar! I am not bad on the inside!" Dark retaliated.

"You can lie to others, but lying to yourself is the greatest shame you will ever do, to yourself. It is because you refuse to admit you did something wrong, and that is why your inner self looks so bad." The Clone smirked.

Dark started to cower and cry, running straight, away from the mansion. "No! I did nothing wrong! I'm not evil! I am a good demon!" Tears streaming down his cheeks as he run.

"You can't escape reality, even though this place is a dream, I am your INNER SELF. You cannot deny that you're an evil demon!" The Clone looked at Dark warping back to the mansion.

"Why did I come back here!" Dark screamed

"If you are wondering, this dimension, is called XDreamer's Island, it is controlled by me, and the White Lady, be happy that you have met me and not the White Lady.. Anything that comes in here, either dies of hunger, thirst, or suicide.. No one is permitted to leave here without the White Lady's consent." The Clone explained.

"Want to know more? This place is a place where you get to see your fantasies, once you step into the mansion, you are safe from harm and immediately become immortal, and you can be able to fulfill your fantasies, inside." The Clone gave Dark a final evillish smile before asking him to enter the mansion of no return.

The Clone saw White Lady walking from a distance. He took out his blade once again and pointed it at Dark.

"You either go in, or die here."

Dark regretfully walked slowly towards the mansion, looking at the floor.

Once Dark entered the mansion, he found himself looking at a huge candy carnival with alot of people and fun things to do.

The Clone and the White Lady went into the other side of the mansion and talked about their plans.

"Do you see that Dark fella? He came from another dimension. Now he will be stuck in his fantasies and never get out for at least a few years. I still thank you for making this magical mansion that magically stops people's internal clocks and make illusions.." The Clone was interrupted by the White Lady

"Go straight, to the point." The White Lady emotionlessly said.

"Okay.. I have found a plan to make us get out of here, to the real world and capture Maple World for ourselves, which includes me cloning that Dark guy and going out of this island, shortly after, you will also be able to get out of here." The Clone pointed at his plan book.

- Back at Spark where Leviathan caught up with him -

"Spark! Spark! Here! Take this and smash it on your sword and wave it around!" Leviathan tossed a glass tube to Spark.

He smashed it on his sword as told and pierced the souls and they died off.

"I've lost contact of Dark, what now?" Spark worriedly asked

"Don't worry, but we need to find them quickly and place this Diffuser here, oh and this device temporarily stops time in this dimension, because I looked through some information and found out that this dimension will open up another dimension, which lets what is in the Hell dimension out to the real world via this dimension. The Diffuser will close this vortex once and for all and destroys it. But we need to get Hilla and Dark out first."

Leviathan and Spark then quickly descended till level 200 and shouted for Hilla. They both saw a coughing Dark appearing from the side and collapsing.

Dark had red pupils, and a dark force can be felt when around him. He was wearing his usual coat but worn and torn. His wings were straight out with smoke. He looked more evil than the black mage. He looked up to see Leviathan and Spark.

They both helped him out and Leviathan asked: "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

"I found.. Hilla." Dark pointed out towards Hilla. His voice was very unpleasant and had an evil tone in it.

"Spark, hold on to Dark while I get Hilla." Leviathan quickly walked towards Hilla and picked her up and walked back to Spark.

"I'll now set the Nitroxide Diffuser which will diffuse the gas around and stabilize this dimension so nothing goes out for now, the souls can get out anytime without this. Oh, and one more thing, this thing can also destroy this dimension, which is, if you are willing to destroy it. Hilla?" Leviathan went to set the diffuser to go off in 20 minutes.

"It is probably the best to set it to destroy this dimension once and for all.." Hilla replied.

Leviathan set it to remove the dimension.

"Let's get going! We only have 20 minutes to reach the real world! Hurry!" Spark held Dark around him and quickly walked upwards. Leviathan and Hilla followed.

In five minutes they managed to get to the vortex hole, and went out into the real world where they see their base once again.

"Spark, bring them down to Dark's house and wait for me there, I'll make sure the dimension closes." Leviathan looked at his stopwatch.

Spark flew with them towards Dark's house to let them recover from their wounds.

"Hey Dark, feeling better? Want some pancakes?" Spark asked.

"No. I want to go out and meet the mayor of this town. I am bringing Whi...lla with me." Dark said with his evil tone again.

"Why do you want to meet him? And you would never say no to pancakes.. You really don't want some?" Spark asked again confusingly.

"NO." Dark pushed Spark and jumped down his house with Hilla and went to the mayor.

- Back at the base with the vortex -

"Seven minutes remaining. Nothing's unusual.. Let's check the log." Leviathan continued to countdown till the vortex implodes.

He read through the log and found something wrong, the Log reads:

- 190603 An object: Leviathan enters the vortex

- 190607 Time seems to have stopped in the vortex

- 190607 Multiple objects found to be appearing beside object: Spark

- 190607 Unregistered object: Dark

- 190607 Found new object: Unknown

- 190607 Analyzing new object: object is female

- 190607 Sensors sensed Nitrogen Gas to be released at level 50:10

- 190608 Time seems to have restarted in the vortex

- 190613 Registered object: Dark

- 190617 [CONFLICT] Registering object: Dark. WARNING: object already registered!

- 190625 Rejected object: Dark

- 190635 Found new object: Unknown2

- 190636 Analyzing new object: Unknown2

- 190637 Object: Unknown2 seems to be a shadow object attached to vortex, discontinuing analyzing. Takes up too much memory

- 190645 Nitroxide Diffuser has started countdown

- 190711 Unregistered object: Spark

- 190712 Unregistered object: Dark

- 190739 Unregistered object: Leviathan

- 190740 Unregistered object: Hilla

- 190758 Registering object: Dark

- 190759 Unable to register object: Dark [WARNING] Due to vortex packet request unavailable. Must be because to Nitroxide Diffuser.

- 190805 User input has stopped logging

"What. The. Heck. Is going on.. Why is there another Dark, and two unknowns?" Leviathan thought. He did a simple calculation and found out that the Dark and Hilla they saved was the two unknowns.

"That means.. Dark and Hilla hasn't been rescued yet! And the time left is five minutes! Oh no!" He quickly took out his transmitter and shouted for Spark.

- In Dark's house -

Spark heard the shout and gasped. "They left to see the mayor, I will get them out of there while you try to stop the mayor from getting killed."

He went up to the dimension and took the gravity controller again and nodded at Leviathan. He bit his lips and dived into the vortex.

"Four minutes left Spark! Be careful!" Leviathan shouted into the vortex.

Leviathan made his way down and ran towards the city's hall.

- In the vortex -

"Spark! Spark! Is that you!? I'm Hilla! I'm the real Hilla! I killed the Cloud Mayor! You need to get out of here! The diffuser is set to go off in three minutes!" A familiar voice shouted for Spark

Spark recognizes that voice and know she's the real Hilla, and quickly flew down to get Hilla.

"Hilla, you okay? Where's Dark? Did you see him leave this vortex or go out?" Spark asked in a hurry

"Yes, he went into the AN other dimension! Don't worry about me! Go save Dark! To get there you need to go to the 201st floor!" Hilla explained.

"No time! I'll fly you out of here before going into save Dark! And please, try to find Leviathan and ask him to disarm the diffuser! Somehow!" Spark whooshed out of the vortex and threw Hilla out into the base, then flew back to the 200th floor.

He tried to enter the 201st floor but there's a force blocking him from entering the place. He remembered how Dark disappeared and he followed, hoping that it would drop him into the 201st floor. He went to the 50th floor and destroyed his gravity controller and pointed his arms straight down the vortex.

- XDreamer's Island -

"More candy! Yay! I love this place! Argh.. I need the toilet..." Dark walks into a virtual toilet and began unzipping his pants, and he heard a loud bang and the walls exploded.

He found Spark looking at him and he blushed.. Spark was trying to stand up straight but he saw him.

"What... Are you doing.. Dark?" Spark couldn't resist but bursted out with laughter and fell to the ground, this made Dark blushed even more.

"Ahhh.. What are you trying to do in the middle of an empty house, stripping?" Spark tried to stop laughing.

"What do you mean? Umm.. This place has a carnival outside you know.." Dark quickly zipped his pants and looked away.

Dark brought Spark out into an empty house and he began pointing at the 'carnival' and saying how fun it was and so much candy he won.

Spark was really confused and saw nothing, but an empty house with special encrypted messages glowing everywhere.

"Let's go to the ferris wheel!" Dark pointed at an encrypted message.

"I don't see anything!" Spark pulled Dark back.

"You're crazy! Can't you see? It's so big and wheely! Let's go! Stop pulling me back!" Dark tried to push Spark away.

"No! There is nothing there! There is only encryptions everywhere! Wake up! You are dreaming! Wake.. UP!" Spark pushed Dark into a corner and shook him awake.

Dark's world began to shatter apart and he saw nothing but an empty house, like Spark.

"What the.. Where am I!? Where is the carnival!" Dark cried

"There is no carnival! It is only your illusions!" Spark looked around at the encrypted messages again, they stopped glowing.

"Huh?" Dark looked around and looked very perplexed

"You're just looking at encrypted messages! You must have been hit by a spell or something, which traps you in the dream world!.." Spark grabbed his arms

"Dreams.. XDreams.. XDreamer's.. Island.." Dark began mumbling.

"XDreamer's Island..? Where dreams come true starting in a small mansion?" Spark spoke to himself.

"If that is true, why am I not warped into my dreams? Do I not have dreams?.." He continued to question himself, ignoring Dark's mumble.

Spark eyes lit up and he thought of why he wasn't able to see his dreams. "I am blessed with the powers of the Cursed Book! That is why!"

He grabbed Dark and tried to fly up into the 200th level, but heard a loud screech the moment they wanted to take off.

"Oh.. The dimension is sealed.. We are stuck here... Forever.." Spark told Dark.

* * *

End of Chapter 5 Part 1


	6. Chapter 6 (Finale)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory or Nexon!

This is the finale! This is going to bring in another sequel. And will be more well written and polished.

This is written a little close to what the next sequel will be.

This will clear all the questions in everybody's mind I hope.

* * *

**Finale: XDreamer's Island is confirmed, and love everywhere.**

* * *

The Clone and the White Lady who were acting like Dark and Hilla is now nearing the hall. The Clone levitated up to the tip of the hall and signaled for the White Lady to enter the hall and join the conference to locate and lock on to the Mayor.

The White Lady aimed at him and pressed the trigger of her remote, which sent a radio wave that went into the Mayor. The Clone's GPS device activates and has a red target marking on his device, which marked the Mayor.

He took out a NEv2 explosive and planted it and hid it behind one of the roof tiles. It has a special radar which activates the explosive. Then he proceeded to join the conference.

"Behold.. The true power of the Unholy book of darkness and chaos.. Let the power be bestowed upon our mighty knights, Dark.. And Spark.." The Mayor presented

The Clone flew down from the window in the roof and slowly levitated to the ground with his head hanging down. He slowly lifted up his head and smirked.. BANG.. He forcefully threw his fist into the Mayor's head. He was equipped with a sharp claw that time.

The lights started to flicker, then The Mayor was strangled in The Clone's hands, strangely, no blood was gushing out of the Mayor's head, but instead, the Mayor's eyes glowed red and he seemed to be under control. The roof began to shatter by a click of a button and everybody had yellow glowy eyes.

"All of you.. Now under my control.. The Unholy book of Darkness and Chaos will now be mine.. And The White Lady's.." The Clone smiled and looked at the book.

The controlled crowd began chanting their names while they read through the Unholy book of Darkness and Chaos, and the hall began to vaporise.

Auras was created around The Clone and White Lady while they are reading through the book, and gaining tremendous power from it.

Small signs of laughter from the both of them were heard.

As the whole hall starts disappearing into thin air, a loud bang and a fallen White Lady is seen. And followed by another bang which spread poisonous gas throughout the whole hall.. The once glowy eyed crowd began to become normal again and confused.

"What happened! Argh! STOP! I have the Mayor in my control! Do not attempt to run or he will DIE!" The Clone ordered.

"Are you okay? We're home soon.. Just a few more seconds! The NE will take its effect soon." The Clone looked at the fallen White Lady.

- In XDreamer's Island: Main Mansion -

"Argh! What do we do now!?" Dark looked around.

"Trace the encrypted messages, but first we must decrypt it. Which will take a few days.. You go find some food while I'll do the rest" Spark looked into a weird symbol.

The symbols might lead them to a way out, or even lead them to the wrong place, maybe even death.

"The." Spark decrypted after a few hours.

"Yay! You finally decrypted the message! Now what are we going to do with a THE!? WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Dark cried.

"It gets easier to decrypt it after you know how to analyze it, want to help?" Spark looked at Dark's empty hands.

"No food I guess? We'll have to survive on eating encrypted symbols then... Which is virtual food.. We can go into the fantasies once in awhile to get them.." Spark looked back down on the messages.

"How are we going in to the fantasy world again? I think you broke the toilet.." Dark thought of that time again and blushed.

"We may be able to go back by the broken toilet... It's a guess.." Spark still looking at the messages.

Another screech with the same frequency as the last time could be heard, followed by screams of people.

"What's happening outside? Is it the carnival?" Dark excitedly jumped around.

"Go check it out.. I'll be here if you need me." Spark found that Dark has already ran out of the house.

After a few seconds Spark saw Dark panting beside him.

"That was fast, what did you see?" Spark asked.

"Bad things.. Bad things! I see the whole Edelstein Hall just outside! And a yellow beam shining through the hall's roof! And screams! And dead people!" Dark cried.

"Are you sure its not just your imagination? You must be tired.. Have a seat here.." Spark moved aside and let Dark have a seat.

"No.. Follow me and see for yourself! I think I saw The Clone and the Mayor!" Dark pulled Spark out of the house.

- Where The Clone is gaining power -

"I shall rule over you all!" He held a sharp razor against the Mayor's neck and slowly impaling it from his neck to his body.

He finished him off with a forceful pull and stabbed the razor into the Mayor's chest while he moaned for help. Now with the help of the possessive poison The Clone injected into him, he ordered the Mayor to take the razor and stab people.

After which The Clone ordered him to open the door for him to walk out.

When the Mayor smashed the door open, Dark and Spark were standing beside the door. They looked at the Mayor and slowly shifted their focus straight at The Clone's purplish looking eyes.

When The Clone saw them, his eyes widen into a ferocious stare and he walked faster and faster towards the two of them, he brandished his swords around and started to charge at them.

Spark went in as well and followed what The Clone did, he swung his sword to parry The Clone's and started the fight between the two with cursed souls.

Who will win? The Cursed book of Greed and Power, or the Unholy book of Darkness and Chaos?

- The Battle -

Dark taunted the Mayor while he was walking towards him and held out a hammer, charging it as he sucked emotions from the Mayor.

Spark and The Clone was fighting all over the place and had casted spells powerful enough to destroy the whole Earth, but there's nothing here to be destroyed..

Spark had a chance to grab The Clone's left hand and started kicking his stomach to disarm him, but The Clone retaliated and did a flip over Spark and immediately held Spark's neck and tightened his grip.

Although The Clone was successful, Spark slipped downwards and slashed his leg while maintaining his balance. The Clone fell back and did a roll to get back up, while he was standing up, he took the Unholy book and started focusing his energy into it, which then turned the book into a massive energy ball which explodes and froze anyone who made eye contact with the ball.

Spark and half the crowd which was spectating the fight was frozen, while Dark and the Mayor were still fighting.

Dark used his charged up hammer and struck lightning through the Mayor's body which sent him flying into The Clone.

They both stood back up and stormed towards Dark.

Dark spun his hammer and created a lightning whirlpool which advanced towards them.

The Clone smirked and walk through the whirlpool as if nothing would happen to him, but Dark charged at him and slam the hammer on his head, and he loses control of his resistance skills and gets electrocuted by the whirlpool.

The Mayor's eyes stopped glowing and he vaporized into thin air.

Dark turned around and quickly walked towards Spark.

"Spark! Spark! Wake up! You're just mentally frozen! Wake up from it! Don't leave me!" Dark exclaimed as tears ran down his cheeks for a few minutes.

"S-Spark..? Y-you there? Please don't leave me!" As he was crying he looked around and saw the Unholy book which seemed to be as good as new. He picked it up and looked through the book.

"No.. I can't read through this.. It's not my fate to read through an Unholy book... But.. Spark.." Dark thought to himself as he resisted to read through the book. He would do anything for his brother, a hero, in his heart, more than just a brother.. No..

The same aura floated around Dark as he closed his eyes and binded his soul to whatever the book's terms and conditions is, which is- the longer you live, and the more skills you use without killing, the more anonymity you'll get and even lose existence to the world, or the human eye. If not, you'll get fame and popularity for whatever you do.

Dark looked at his palm, then slowly placed it on Spark's chest, which glowed for a few seconds and.. Spark went unconscious. Dark once again cried and knelt down beside Spark, and fell to the ground out of exhaustion.

- Back at Leviathan and Hilla -

"Argh! I can't go on anymore! Leave me here and get to the hall!" Hilla shouted to Leviathan with stops inbetween

"Hilla! What is happening to you?!" Leviathan was shocked to see Hilla bleeding darkness.

"I.. Have the vortex disease.. I now.. Can only live three more hours..." Hilla breathed quickly and deeply.

"Oh.. What can I do to ease your pain.. And.. The two kids are still inside the vortex! What should we do!?" Leviathan teared.

"Nothing.. Whenever you're ready... Tell me.. I'll open the vortex once again.."

"Okay.. I'll get ready then.. I'll save them for you.. I will bring them to you before you die! You can count on me!" Leviathan cried again.

Leviathan ignored the hall and went to fix up the base and restart his machines and made sure everything was in position.

"Hmm.. I could see the Edelstein hall from up here last time.. Now it's gone.. Wait.. It's gone!" Leviathan gasped.

"It's gone with The Clone and White Lady! They must have vanished it into the other dimension!" Leviathan thought.

Now Leviathan was worried that they might end up captured or something, so he rushed down to get Hilla to open it once again.

"Are you prepared to.. Do.. This..? Hilla?" Leviathan pointed at the spot where the dimension was once opened before.

"Just.. Make.. Sure you.. Get them out.. Safely.. And.. Please.. Destroy.. T-the.. Vortex.. After.. I-it." Hilla held her hands towards the spot and did a clawing action outwards, which opened the dimension.

"I promise you, I will get them out safely. Just.. Hang on there.." Leviathan placed a claw over Hilla's head and lightly kissed her cheek, then smiled at her, who returned a weak smile to him.

Leviathan jumped into the vortex and soon after, Hilla died, without regret and worry, as she knows that Leviathan will get them out safely. Though before that she carved onto the floor with her blood her last words '_I know, deep down in my heart, that there is a special feeling that I've always wanted to tell you, and I know you'll feel the same, because of your actions. I feel safe around you, and I know you can do a great job with my sons as you get along well with them.. /'_

Before she wrote everything, she vaporized the same way the Mayor did.

- Inside the deep dark vortex which seemed to be a little different from last time, very empty, very quiet. -

"Here goes nothing.. I'll set this to make sure the vortex doesn't 'turn off'.. Lets do this.." Leviathan unclipped his gravity controller which let him fall into the other world.

A very loud screech was heard again and a portal opened, then closed.

"Oww, that hurts.. Wow.. Edelstein hall.. I'm correct then.. But.. So silent.. Something must have happened!" Leviathan ran into the hall and saw people standing still, The White Lady 'dead', a bloody razor, The Clone with a fancy hairstyle, and.. Dark and Spark cuddling together, unconscious.

"What.. So.. No blood from Spark and Dark.. Then where did the bloody razor come from!?" Leviathan was shocked, and he began to examine the razor for awhile.

"Ahhh.. What happened.." Spark woke up and felt his head, and saw Dark holding onto him. He smiled at Dark.

"Ahem.. Having a nice sleep I suppose?" Leviathan's words made Spark's face redden.

"Uh.. Yeah.. It was a nice sleep.. After getting paralyzed by.. The Clone.." Spark tried to hide his face from Leviathan but he couldn't.

"What about Dark? What happened to him?" Leviathan asked, looking at the now puzzled Spark.

"I don't know.. But before I fainted I think I saw Dark reading the Unholy book, then he touched my heart, and I fainted.." Spark looked down onto Dark, patting his head and moving away from the cuddle to get up.

"We have to get out of here before the dimension closes again, if not, we will get stuck here permanently.. Until death.." Leviathan pointed at the hole above the hall. Then motioned for Spark to carry dark and fly out.

"Argh.. Dark is heavy.. Alright, but what about the hall? And the people in the hall?" Spark looked around to see paralyzed demon slayers everywhere, and bloody razors and the 'dead' White Lady, also the fancy haired The Clone.

"They're practically dead, and the reason you're alive is because Dark used some magic from the Unholy book to connect to your curse, if you have forgotten, the curse makes you die only after you exhaust your power faster than you can regenerate it. When at the brink of the curse's activation, you get super powers and invincibility for a few seconds which makes you very powerful, and if you use that up you're dead. He absorbed your power and unlocked your super power, which made him unconscious as you 'pushed' him away." Leviathan took a deep breath after explaining it, and they screwed the paralyzed people and the hall.

"So.. I guess I owe a lot to you.. Dark.. I will try to make it up to you after you wake up.. I hope it's soon.." Spark looked down at Dark and smirked.

"Yes, lets carry on out of the vortex, okay? I'll destroy it once and for all.." Leviathan was interrupted by Spark, which strangely wanted the vortex to stay.

"No. Don't do it.. The vortex can be used to our advantage, maybe, we could make it a bridge between the two worlds, make it sort of that we can go into our dreams whenever we want.. Or just to go into there to escape from reality once in awhile.." Spark explained his interruption.

"Well.. That's a good idea, but I still don't see the advantage.. I'll leave it open, but we will keep this a secret, alright? I'll secure the vortex so that only we can go into it." Leviathan thought.

Slowly they floated upwards towards reality again and out of the vortex.

"Hilla, Hilla!? I brought back Dark and Spark! As I have promised! Where are you!" Leviathan looked around the area and saw only the blood writings Hilla left.

Leviathan read it and started to feel tears coming out from his eyes. "I... Love you too.. Hilla! I will protect Dark and Spark and will never let anything happen to them!".

Dark and Spark looked at each other, then looked down at Leviathan.

"I suppose.. We will go somewhere else and let you have some time on your own for now.." Spark bit his lips and walked away, holding Dark and flying away to his mansion.

Leviathan let it all out and cried, his tears merged with the blood and it shined bright, it's as if that Hilla is saying something to him.

_"Love is not matter,_

_It can only be shown from deep within,_

_Embrace the beauty of it's nature,_

_And it will protect you with it's thick skin._

_Through hot and cold,_

_Through thick and thin,_

_Whatever that happens,_

_Love will pull you through."_

_- Anonymous_

- In Spark's mansion -

Dark finally woken up after a long sleep and saw Spark beside him. Who gave him a small smile and a pat on his head.

"Good afternoon, you have been sleeping for quite a long time, how are you?" Spark said in a soft voice while maintaining his smile.

"I.. I'm.. S-so sorry.. B-because of.. My.. Selfishness.. Y-you have to.. Control your powers.. F-from now on.. If not, you'll.. Die.." Dark put his head in a pillow near him and sobbed.

"I should.. Thank you for that, you have unlocked my powers.. Thank you.. For saving me as well." Spark removed the pillow that Dark held onto and turned him around and looked into his blue shiny eyes. Dark's face went as red as apples when he made eye contact with Spark, who giggled at the sight of it.

"Hey, get well soon.. I have something for you when you're feeling better." Spark smiled and stood up to leave the room.

"Wait.. Don't leave.." Dark looked at Spark.

Spark sat down beside Dark and accompanied him for the rest of the night, being a good brother, he tended to whatever needs Dark had.

As the night passes on, they both chatted for a long while..

"Uh.. Well.. You see.. Although we didn't met under the best circumstances, we're still here together, and I want to make up the time lost when we were fighting others.." Dark was silenced by a hand on his mouth.

"We were fighting.. Together.. I enjoyed every second we were together, and being victorious after every fight side by side with you felt.. Awesome.." Spark removed his hand from Dark's mouth.

He saw a small smile from Dark when Leviathan shouted for Spark, and he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Spark! Bad news! The vortex suddenly had a power surge and the base exploded into pieces, and now it is uncontrollable, it has been permanently opened and letting monsters from unknown areas out! Let's go!" Leviathan shouted to the mansion and anxiously waited for a reply.

"Hmm.. Alright.." Spark looked at Dark.

"You should stay and rest for a few more days before going anywhere, I will take care of this and make sure that the problem is solved. Have a good evening.." Spark combed Dark's hair aside and kissed his cheek before flying out with Leviathan. Dark closed his eyes and smiled, then dozed off to sleep.

- End of the story: Demon Slayer - The Cursed Thor. Stay tuned to the new sequel coming out once XDreamerMS comes out! -

I had a good time writing this, and also had some advice from some people to write with passion, so I will try to make the sequel better. My second try at a fanfic! Thank you guys for reading and don't forget to find out about XDreamerMS!


End file.
